Eridamus
by Sunuxal
Summary: Ein missglückter Exorzismus und eine gelungene Entführung. Wundersame Heilungen, Erzengel und Feen. Ahnenforschungen, die Leute auf den Plan rufen, die es in der modernen Welt eigentlich nicht mehr geben dürfte.
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort

Diese FF hat die _"The Adept"_ - Serie von Katherine Kurtz & Deborah Turner Harris als Vorlage. Man muss diese Bücher jedoch nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, um die Handlung der FF zu verstehen.

_Die Adept_-Serie ist eine Mischung aus okkulter Fantasy und Detektivromanen, gewürzt mit schottischer Geschichte und Legenden der Highlands.

Im Mittelpunkt der Serie steht ein weißmagischer Orden - die Jägerloge - die gegen die okkulten Umtriebe der schwarzmagischen Seite kämpft. Ihr Oberhaupt ist der schottischer Aristokrat und Psychater Sir Adam Sinclair, weitere wichtige Mitglieder des Ordens sind der Polizeiinspektor (und das Medium) Noel McLeod, der Priester Christopher Houston mit seiner Frau Victoria, sowie der erst seit kurzem Mitglied gewordene Künstler Peregrine Lovat, der Dank seines Zweiten Gesicht Vergangenheit und Zukunft der Personen, die er porträtiert, sehen kann.

Inhalt

Sir Adam Sinclair sieht sich verpflichtet, nach dem Tod seines Schwagers die Vormundschaft für seinen verwaisten Neffen zu übernehmen - Eine Aufgabe, die schon von Anfang an nicht nur seine Kompetenzen als Psychiater erfordern, sondern auch die als _Meister der Jagd_: Denn irgendetwas ist an dem Jungen, das das Interesse gefährlicher und mysteriöser Parteien zu wecken scheint.

**Prolog**

Es heißt, die Angehörigen eines Sterbenden, die selbst bereits aus dem Leben geschieden waren, würden sich in der Stunde seines Todes um ihn versammeln um ihn auf die andere Seite zu geleiten.

Die vielen Schatten in dem kleinen Raum jedenfalls schienen nicht gänzlich physisch erklärbar - sie waren beinah greifbarer, mehr als lediglich Abwesenheit von Licht.

Die Atmosphäre war so dicht, dass man sie in Scheiben hätte schneiden können. Außer dem schweren Atem des Sterbenden war kein Laut zu hören. Die hölzernen Fensterläden waren geschlossen und die Luft war unerträglich stickig und heiß; Den Geruch des Sterbenden hatte man trotz aller Reinheit weder unterbinden, noch mit Weihrauchduft überdecken können.

Die wenige Helligkeit, stammte von einer Nachttischlampe mit fleckigem Pergamentschirm, die alles Erkennbare in das Beige und Sepiabraun einer antiken Photographie tauchte.

Der alte Priester, der darauf wartete dem Mann die Sterbesakramente zu erteilen, stand reglos wie eine geschnitzte Heiligenfigur an der Tür. Auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß ein Jugendlicher, so weit zurück gelehnt, das sein Gesicht außerhalb des Lichtscheins blieb.

Der Sterbende leckte sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen - die erste Bewegung eines der Anwesenden seit Stunden. Auf dem Nachttisch, in Reichweite des Heranwachsenden, standen Wasserkrug und Glas, aber er machte weder Anstalten danach zu greifen, noch bat der Liegende darum. Das gelbliche Licht ließ seine Gesichtszüge wie aus Wachs modelliert erscheinen, gelegentlich verzogen sie sich vor Schmerz und die Schweißperlen liefen seine Schläfen hinab. Schließlich wandte er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Sitzenden.

„Hast du mir ... nichts zu sagen?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Nein."

Die Missbilligung des Priester über diese Entgegnung hing fast genauso greifbar im Raum wie die stickige Luft, aber der junge Mann schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Er sagte kein weiteres Wort, saß da ohne sich zu rühren.

Der Atem des Sterbenden wurde immer mühsamer.

Nach langer Zeit öffnete er die Augen, sah in die Richtung, in der er das Gesicht des Jungen vermutete und flüsterte: „Vergibst du mir?"

Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Welches Gebot soll ich übertreten?" entgegnete der Gefragte schließlich, „'Du sollst deinen Vater und deine Mutter ehren', oder: 'Du sollst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden wider deines Nächsten'?"

Auf den bleichen Wangen des Sterbenden zeichneten sich unregelmäßige rote Flecken ab. Er zog die Lippen von seinen Zähnen zurück wie ein knurrendes Tier. Seine Augen glitzerten fiebrig.

„_Teufelsbrut_...!", stieß er hervor.

Der junge Mann lehnte sich vor, damit der Sterbende ihn ansehen konnte.

„Du wirst am Besten von allem wissen, wer mich gezeugt hat", flüsterte er, und erhob sich.

An der Tür angelangt, griff der Priester zornig nach den Arm des Jugendlichen, doch so schnell, dass der Geistliche kaum wusste, was mit ihm geschah, hatte der sich Junge dem Griff entzogen, die Klinke gepackt und die Tür aufgestoßen. Bevor der Alte erneut nach ihm greifen konnte, war er verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Düsen der Flugzeuge zogen Schlieren hinter sich her, vermittelten den Eindruck, als befände sich die Landebahn unter Wasser. Als die Gangway heran geschoben, und die Tür geöffnet wurde, traf die Hitze die Passagiere wie ein Schlag.

Begleitet von nur wenigen Geschäftsleuten, mit denen er die erste Klasse geteilt hatte, checkte Adam Sinclair aus und durchquerte unbeanstandet den Zoll.

In der Ankunftshalle fiel sein suchender Blick auf einen schlanken Mann in blauer Chauffeursuniform, der ein Pappschild mit seinem Namen hoch hielt.

Als Adam zielstrebig auf ihn zu trat, ließ der junge Mann das Schild sinken.

„Sir Adam?" Sein Lächeln entblößte strahlend weiße Zähne, „_Buenos Dias_. Meine Name ist Francesco. Das _Corona_ hat mich Ihnen als Fahrer zur Verfügung gestellt." Er nahm Adam die Reisetasche ab, „Ist das Ihr ganzes Gepäck?"

Adam bejahte, sie durchquerten die Abfertigungshalle, und Francesco steuerte auf eine Parkbucht vor dem Eingang zu, die von einer schwarzen Limousine deutschen Fabrikats besetzt wurde.

So leid Adam auch des Umstandes war, erneut sitzen zu müssen, so froh war er doch, der Hitze wieder entkommen zu sein.

Er lehnte sich müde zurück, und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, Galicien unter anderen Umständen wieder einmal besuchen zu können, als ausgerechnet wegen der Beerdigung seines Schwagers. Adam hatte zu seiner Halbschwester keine enge Beziehung gehabt. Rachel war zwölf Jahre älter als er selbst gewesen, und gleich mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit nach Irland gezogen, um ihren dort arbeitenden Verlobten zu heiraten. Abel Montglane war zu der Zeit Dekan gewesen, er hatte einer kleinen katholischen Gemeinschaft angehört, und ehrgeizige Pläne in der Hierarchie dieser Organisation gehegt.

Ihre Eltern, Adams Vater und seine erste Frau, waren über diese Eheschließung nicht sonderlich glücklich gewesen. Nicht weil Rachel unter ihrem Stand geheiratet hatte, solche gesellschaftlichen Dünkel hatte ihnen fern gelegen, sondern wegen der Persönlichkeit ihres Mannes. Aus seiner Abneigung gegen die Verwandtschaft seiner Frau hatte Abel nie ein Hehl gemacht - Er pflegte die typische Verachtung eines Mannes, der sich aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen hatte empor kämpfen müssen: Für ihn war ererbter Besitz und Titel die Grundlage für Müßiggang und Dekadenz. Was ihn jedoch nicht daran gehindert hatte, den Erbteil seiner Frau für die Ziele der Mission zu verwenden.

Rachel hatte erst spät ihr erstes und einziges Kind, Jordan, bekommen. Sieben Jahre darauf war sie bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt. Abel war mit seinem Sohn nach Spanien gezogen, wo sich der Hauptsitz seiner Organisation befand, und die ohnehin nur spärliche Beziehung zum Sinclair-Clan, war gänzlich abgerissen. Rachel hatte jedoch damals bei der Taufe durchgesetzt, dass ihr Bruder die Patenschaft für Jordan übernahm, und der Junge war der eigentliche Grund, aus dem Adam nach Spanien gekommen war.

„_Le sepulcreta, Senior._" Francesco lächelte entschuldigend, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Spanisch gesprochen hatte, aber Adam nickte, bevor der Chauffeur seine Worte auf englisch wiederholen konnte.

Lediglich ein halbes Dutzend anderer Fahrzeuge stand auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Friedhof.

Adam stieg aus, rückte den Knoten seiner gelockerten Krawatte wieder zurecht und zog fatalistisch die schwarze Jacke seines Anzuges wieder an.

Zur Zeit fand nur eine einzige Beerdigung statt, was Adam ersparte zu vermuten, welche nun die seines Schwagers war.

Etwa zwei Dutzend Trauergäste umstanden das Grab, und hörten einem jungen Priester zu.

Adam gesellte sich zu ihnen, so langsam, dass niemand Notiz von seinem verspäteten Eintreffen nahm.

Die Trauergesellschaft bestand fast ausschließlich aus älteren Geistlichen - Angehörigen der Mission, deren Mitglied Abel gewesen war, vermutete Adam.

Der Inhalt der auf Spanisch gehaltenen Grabrede wich kaum von denjenigen ab, denen Adam bisher schon hatte beiwohnen müssen. Zwar hielt der junge Priester die Predigt mit dem Elan eines Menschen, der noch nicht von sich wiederholenden Ritualen abgestumpft war, doch Adam versuchte vergeblich Ergriffenheit oder wahre Trauer auf den Gesichtern der Umstehenden zu erkennen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den jüngsten Anwesenden. Sein Neffe, mittlerweile Siebzehn, wirkte älter als er war; Hätte Adam sein wahres Alter nicht gekannt, hätte er ihn vielleicht auf Anfang, Mitte zwanzig geschätzt. Jordan war mager und blass unter der Sonnenbräune, in ihm kam das genetische Erbe ihrer Familie wieder deutlich zum Vorschein, und nichts erinnerte an Abel. Jordan war fast so groß wie Adam selbst, er hatte die aristokratischen Züge der Sinclair und ihr typisch tiefschwarzes Haar. Seines war zu einem militärisch kurzen Stoppelhaarschnitt geschoren. Der Junge starrte mit unbewegter Miene auf den Sarg, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten von Schlaflosigkeit, doch er zeigte keine erkennbare Regung der Trauer. Plötzlich schien er Adams Aufmerksamkeit zu spüren, denn er hob unvermittelt den Kopf, und sah ihn direkt an. Die dunklen, gegen die Sonne zusammengekniffenen Augen weiteten sich einen Herzschlag lang, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, dann senkte sein Neffe jedoch sofort wieder den Kopf, und gab sich den Anschein, der Grabrede zuhören.

Adam war neugierig auf ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen.

Eine Gelegenheit zu diesem Gespräch sollte sich jedoch so bald nicht ergeben. Nachdem der Sarg in die Erde gesenkt worden war, und der Priester einige abschließende Worte des Trostes gesprochen hatte, begann sich die Gruppe der Umstehenden in Einzelpersonen und Paare aufzulösen. Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Priester, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, trat auf Adam zu.

„Dr. Sinclair, nehme ich an?"

Adam ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

„Das ist richtig", entgegnete er.

„Ich bin Pater Enrico, Sekretär Pater Josés, St. Dominicus Schulleiter - Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Wir hatten die Befürchtung, dass die Nachricht vom Tode Bruder Abels Sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen würde."

„Das hätte sie beinahe auch nicht", antwortete Adam, „Ich habe die tatsächlich erst heute Morgen bekommen."

Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte etwas merkwürdiges an sich. Selbst dieses abgelegene Internat im Hinterland Galiciens würde wohl über ein Telefon verfügen: Ein Anruf wäre sinnvoller gewesen, als eine schriftliche Benachrichtigung, in der gleichzeitig einige unklare Andeutungen über Abels Testament, und die Vormundschaft Jordans gemacht worden waren.

In Begleitung Pater Enricos ging Adam zum Ausgang des Friedhofs, und versuchte dem Geistlichen nähere Informationen zu entlocken. Der Mann schaffte es jedoch konkreten Äußerungen auszuweichen indem er vorgab, nur wenig Wissen und nicht die nötige Kompetenz zu besitzen, sie zu beantworten. Adam gab es schließlich auf, in der Hoffnung, das versprochene Gespräch mit dem Vorgesetzten des Sekretärs würde aufschlussreicher werden.

Wieder auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, beobachtete Adam, dass Jordan auf den Rücksitz des selben Autos wie der Pater dirigiert wurde.

Er wies Francesco an, dem PKW zu folgen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verließen sie die Landstraße und bogen in einen schmalen Schotterweg ein. Kein Schild, kein Hinweis kennzeichnete den Weg, und Adam vermutete, dass außer Einheimischen so leicht niemand hierher finden wurde. Der Pfad endete an einer doppelt mannshohen Mauer. Adam entdeckte eine Videokamera über dem breiten Metalltor, das langsam in einer Schiene zurück fuhr, als der PKW vor ihnen sich näherte. Der Pförtner saß in einem kleinen Unterstand, ähnlich einem Zollhäuschen, und hob mit desinteressiertem Blick die Hand zu einem Gruß.

St. Dominicus besaß den Charme einer Haftanstalt. Das Hauptgebäude war ein rechteckiger, verklinkerter Bau, Gitter bedeckten die Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Es gab weder Bäume, Büsche oder Blumenrabatten, die den Eindruck gemildert hätten. Mit grimmiger Ironie bemerkte Adam, dass man sich Mühe geben musste, dem Impuls zu widerstehen, nach dem obligatorischen Stacheldraht und den Zäunen mit Suchscheinwerfern Ausschau zu halten. Francesco schien zu dem selben Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn Adam hörte ihn murmeln: „_Un bueno prisión..._"

Ein schönes Gefängnis, wahrhaftig.

Das Innere des Gebäudes machte einen gleichermaßen einladenden Eindruck. Die Gänge waren von düsterem Halblicht beleuchtet, die Wände waren kahl, an der Decke zogen sich offen Gasrohre und Kabelstränge entlang. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel.

Schüler allen Alters unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen auf dem Gang oder verschwanden hinter nummerierten, schlösserlosen Türen mit abblätternder Lackierung.

Pater Enrico entgingen Adams musternde Blicke nicht, und sie schienen ihm zu missfallen. Er legte mit einem Mal ein Tempo vor, dem nicht viel daran fehlte, um zum Laufschritt zu werden.

Das Büro des Schulleiters befand sich im zweiten Stock, in einem Teil des Gebäudes, der etwas besser in Stand gehalten schien, als der Rest.

Adams Führer öffnete die Tür zu einem Vorraum, in dem lediglich ein schäbig wirkender Schreibtisch stand. Die Wände wurden ausnahmslos von metallenen Aktenschränken eingenommen, die bis zur Decke mit Ordnern gefüllt waren - allem Anschein nach hatte die Mission keine finanziellen Mittel für elektronische Datenverarbeitung.

Pater Enrico durchquerte das Zimmer, und klopfte an die folgende Tür. Er kündigte Adam auf spanisch an, und ließ ihn eintreten.

Adam musste sich ein ironisches Lächeln verkneifen: Das Büro des Internatsleiters entsprach haargenau der Vorstellungen, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher davon gemacht hatte: Der Schreibtisch des Mannes war ein massiges, altertümliches Stück. Die Arbeitsfläche war penibel aufgeräumt, Papiere und Ordnerstapel schienen im rechten Winkel ausgerichtet, die Schreibfläche war leer. Der ganze Raum war karg eingerichtet, es gab nichts überflüssiges, nichts ablenkendes. Abgesehen von dem obligatorischem Kruzifix hing ein Gemälde des heiligen Dominicus, und ein Foto des Missionsgründers an den weiß getünchten Wänden, daneben einige Urkunden und Zeugnisse, die jedoch so verblasst waren, dass man sie nicht auf den ersten Blick entziffern konnte.

Pater José war ein großer, hagerer Mann Mitte Vierzig. Er strahlte eine Art von Asketentum aus, die Adam sofort an Abel Montglane erinnerte: Dieser Mann und der Verstorbene waren vom selben Schlag. Tiefe Linien zogen sich von der Nase zu den Winkeln des schmalen, zusammengekniffen wirkenden Mundes des Mannes, und verliehen ihm den Eindruck permanenter Missbilligung.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich bei Adams Eintreten erhoben, trat jedoch nicht hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, um ihm entgegen zu kommen.

„Dr. Sinclair. Danke dass Sie gekommen sind."

Der Mann sprach akzentfreies Oxfordenglisch, er würde wissen, dass die korrekte Anrede eines Mannes von Adams Stand sein Adelstitel war, und nicht sein akademischer. Die Weigerung ihn damit anzusprechen, amüsierte Adam. Er erinnerte sich schwach an die Thesen seines Schwagers. _Vor Gott sind alle Menschen gleich. Weltlicher Adel ist auf Unterdrückung und Ausbeutung aufgebaut!_

Pater Josés knappen Beileidsbeteuerung schlossen sich die üblichen Erkundigungen über Adams Reise an, bis er endlich das Gespräch auf die Andeutungen über Jordans Vormundschaft in dem Kondolenzschreiben lenken konnte.

„Ich will offen zu Ihnen sein, Dr. Sinclair", erklärte der Internatsleiter, „Das unerwartet plötzliche Ableben Bruder Abels ist der einzige Umstand, aus dem er sein vor Jahren aufgesetztes Testament nicht mehr geändert hat. Allerdings war es sein _wahrer_ letzter Wille, dass sein Sohn in unserer Obhut verbleibt solle."

„Hat er dafür irgendwelche besonderen Gründe angeführt?", erkundigte Adam sich.

„Allerdings. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, verbrachte Jordan, bevor er zu uns kam, drei Jahre in einem staatlichen Internat in Limerick. Den Beurteilungen und Zeugnissen nach, die wir von dort erhielten, war der Junge schon immer verstockt und unsozial. Aber mit zunehmenden Alter ging sein Verhalten darüber hinaus. Er wurde ... bösartig. Nun, wir haben uns mittlerweile auf das Verhalten des Jungen eingestellt, und kennen seinen Charakter so gut, das wir der Ansicht sind, ihn am Besten handhaben zu können."

_Bösartig_? Adam ließ sich seine Skepsis nicht anmerken, behielt die emotionslose aber interessierte Miene eines Arztes bei, der einem Anamnesebericht zuhört. Dass Adam nicht auf das bisher Gesagte reagierte, irritierte den Internatsleiter sichtlich, und schien ihn aus seinem vorgefassten Konzept zu bringen.

„Ich muss Sie bitten, was hier nun im Folgenden besprochen wird, vertraulich zu behandeln", fuhr er nach kurzem Zögern fort.

„Ich bin Arzt und Psychologe", erinnerte Adam ihn kühl, „Und nehme meine Schweigepflicht so ernst wie Sie das Beichtgeheimnis."

„Grade dieser Umstand - dass Sie Psychologe sind - erfüllt mich mit ... _Besorgnis_. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Dr. Sinclair, aber ich glaube, dass die Wissenschaft einiges rational anzugehen versucht, das nicht allein mit Logik zu lösen ist."

„In einigen Fällen teile ich durchaus Ihre Ansicht, Padre", entgegnete Adam, „Wenn Sie so gut wären, mir genauer zu erklären, was Sie in diesem Fall damit meinen...?"

Sein Eingeständnis der Fehlbarkeit der Wissenschaft schien den Pater zu ermutigen.

„Ich will offen sein, Dr. Sinclair. _Bösartigkeit _trifft es nicht ganz. Es handelt sich bei Jordan um einen Fall von Besessenheit."

„Und wie äußert sich diese Besessenheit?"

Der Pater antwortete nicht sofort.

„Darf ich Ihrem Tonfall entnehmen, dass Sie meiner Aussage Glauben schenken?", fragte er.

Adam neigte den Kopf, was der Geistliche als Zustimmung auffasste. Er schien erneut aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Es versetzt mich offen gesagt in Erstaunen, dass ... ein Mann wie Sie die Existenz des Bösen nicht leugnet oder nur als Abstraktion auffasst."

Adam musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um seine stoische Maske beizubehalten und nicht laut aufzulachen. Wenn der Padre wüsste, dass seine Auffassung von der Existenz des Bösen nicht nur dem Glauben, sondern Wissen und leidvoller Erfahrung entsprang, würde er weitaus erstaunter sein!

„Ich bin durchaus der Überzeugung, dass das Böse mehr als lediglich eine philosophische Idee ist, Padre", erklärte Adam ruhig.

Ermutigt durch diese Aussage ging der Spanier nun endlich auf Adams Frage ein: „Jordans _Possessio_, äußerte sich im Extrem in verschiedenen Formen von Infestationen: Kreuze fielen zum Beispiel in seiner Anwesenheit von den Wänden, in seiner Nähe bewegten sich die Seiten der Bibel, wurden wie von Geisterhand zerfetzt und herausgerissen. In einem Fall ging die Heilige Schrift sogar in Flammen auf. Mehrere Versuche, Jordan zu exorzieren, brachten keinen Erfolg.

Zwar traten die Symptome irgendwann nicht mehr auf, aber ihre Ursache konnte nicht beseitigt werden. Dieser Umstand ist der Grund, warum ihr Schwager das Sorgerecht des Jungen - das Ihnen zugesprochen worden war, als diese Besorgnis erregende Entwicklung des Kindes noch nicht abzusehen gewesen war - geändert hat. Kurz vor seinem Tod hat Abel ein Schriftstück aufgesetzt, in dem er Jordan der Fürsorge der Mission anvertraute. Lediglich dem Umstand seines plötzlichen Ablebens ist es jedoch leider zuzuschreiben, dass dieses neue Testament keinen rechtskräftigen Status besitzt."

„Nun, mein Schwager setzte damals das Testament zusammen mit meiner Schwester auf. Es entsprach Rachels Wunsch, dass ich mich um ihren Sohn kümmern solle", entgegnete Adam, „und es widerstrebt mir, ihr Anliegen nicht zu respektieren."

„Das verstehe ich", entgegnete der Geistliche sofort - Mit _diesem _Argument schien er gerechnet zu haben. „Ich schlage Ihnen darum einen Kompromiss vor - Der Junge kann eine unserer Institutionen in Großbritannien besuchen. Er wäre weiterhin in unserer Obhut, stünde aber gleichzeitig Ihren Besuchen ohne größere Umstände zur Verfügung."

„Warum fragen wir Jordan nicht selbst, was er vorzieht?", schlug Adam mit einem knappen Lächeln vor. „Da er in etwas weniger als einem Jahr seine Volljährigkeit erreicht, wird er ohnehin selbst bald über seine weitere Lebensplanung entscheiden können."

Pater José starrte Adam wortlos an. Schließlich beugte er sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck vor, und betätigte die altertümliche Gegensprechanlage. Er gab seinem unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner einige Anweisungen auf spanisch, und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Als er auf sah, funkelten seine Augen vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Ich befürchte, dass Sie nichts von dem, was ich Ihnen eben versucht habe klar zumachen, verstanden haben, Dr. Sinclair", sagte er schroff. „Jordan ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst und den Rest der Menschheit. Er gehört in die Aufsicht von Personen, die Erfahrung mit solchen Fällen haben!"

„Diese Erfahrung unterstelle ich mir durchaus ebenfalls", erwiderte Adam ruhig.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln! Sie haben vielleicht - "

Die Entgegnung des Schulleiters wurde von einem Klopfen unterbrochen. Padre Enrico öffnete.

„Jordan Montglane, Padre."

Sein Vorgesetzter ließ den begonnen Satz unbeendet und nickte seinem Untergebenen steif zu. Der junge Geistliche ließ Jordan eintreten, und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Jordan trug nicht mehr Trauerkleidung, sondern die khakifarbene Schuluniform, die Adam auch an den anderen Jungen auf dem Weg hierher gesehen hatte. Um Jordans rechten Oberarm war ein altmodischen Trauerflor gebunden - etwas, das Adam seit den siebziger Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vermutlich kannten die wenigsten Menschen in Jordans Alter die Bedeutung dieses schwarzen Bandes überhaupt noch.

„Montglane", sprach ihn der Internatsleiter an, „Ich weiß nicht, ob du deinen Onkel beim Begräbnis bemerkt hast."

„Das habe ich, Padre", antwortete Jordan.

„Ich nehme an, dass du trotzdem noch nicht die Gelegenheit hattest ihn zu begrüßen. Solltest du das nicht jetzt nachholen?" Die Stimme des Paters war von oberflächlichen Sanftheit die jedoch die Schärfe dahinter kaum verbergen konnte.

Jordan trat vor, um seinem Onkel die Hand zu reichen.

„Guten Tag, Sir."

Sein Händedruck war wohl bemessen fest, aber sein Blick ging durch Adam hindurch.

„Guten Tag, Jordan", entgegnete Adam ruhig, „Ich bedaure, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen wiedersehen."

Jordan nahm seine Beileidsbekundung unbeteiligt und mit tadelloser Höflichkeit entgegen, entgegnete formelhaft das, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Dr. Sinclair ist - nach dem _schriftlich_ festgelegten Testament deiner Eltern - dein gesetzlicher Vormund", warf der Internatsleiter schließlich mit mühsam kaschierter Ungeduld ein.

Jordan versteifte sich kaum merklich. Ein Blick fokussierte sich, er sah Adam zum ersten Mal wirklich an.

„Was bitte würde das für mich bedeuten, Padre?", fragte er.

Adam konnte nicht genau bestimmen, was in dem Tonfall dieser Frage mit schwang.

Bevor der Spanier etwas entgegnen konnte, antwortete Adam selbst: „Ich bin berechtigt, bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit über deine weitere Ausbildung und Unterbringung zu entscheiden - Was ich auch gerne, natürlich mit deiner Mitsprache, täte." Jordan reagierte nicht. Er sah weder auf, noch entgegnete er etwas.

Adam wandte sich an den Schulleiter, es widerstrebte ihm zu sprechen als sei Jordan nicht anwesend, aber das Verhalten des Jungen ließ ihm kaum eine Wahl.

„In Anbetracht der Umstände ist Jordans Benommenheit nur verständlich, und wir können kaum erwarten, dass er kurzfristig eine Entscheidung trifft."

Mit einigen barschen Worten auf Spanisch schickte Padre José Jordan fort, und ließ in seiner augenblicklichen Wut jeden Anschein von guten Manieren außer acht.

Als Jordan die Tür hinter sich schloss, stieß der Internatsleiter hervor: „Es ist kaum an _ihm_, eine Wahl zu treffen!" Sein Englisch war auf einmal nicht mehr so akzentfrei. „Da Sie bedauerlicher Weise meinen Befürchtungen keine Beachtung schenken, Dr. Sinclair, werde ich wohl andere Wege suchen müssen, um Ihnen klar zu machen, dass Ihr Neffe besondere Behandlung und Führung benötigt."

„Warum lassen Sie mich nicht ein eigenes Bild von seiner Persönlichkeit machen, Padre?", fragte Adam entwaffnend ruhig.

Adam hatte sich darauf eingestellt, darüber eine zähe Verhandlung führen zu müssen, aber das war im Endeffekt nicht nötig: Der Internatsleiter stimmte dem Vorschlag, dass Adam Jordan bis zur Testamentseröffnung, die für den nächsten Vormittag anberaumt war, bei sich behielte, nach erstaunlich geringem Widerspruch schließlich zu. Und was noch erstaunlicher war: Padre José war sogar damit einverstanden, dass Jordan Adam direkt nach Schottland begleiten würde - so sich beide nach der Testamentseröffnung darauf einigen würden. Da die Sommerferien ohnehin in einer Woche begannen, würde Jordan nichts erwähnenswertes vom Unterrichtsstoff verpassen.

Dennoch war dem Geistlichen eine gewisse überhebliche Abwartungshaltung anzumerken, als er Adam verabschiedete, und Adam fragte sich, ob der Schulleiter erhoffte, mit dem informellen Letzten Willen Abels bei der Testamentseröffnung doch irgendwelchen Erfolg zu haben.

Pater José begleitete Adam zur Tür des Vorzimmers. Auf dem Gang wartete bereits der Stellvertreter des Schulleiters, zusammen mit Jordan. Der Junge hielt eine längliche Sporttasche in der Hand.

„Falls du nach den Ferien nicht hierher zurückkommen solltest, können dir deine restlichen Habseligkeiten nach Endland... oder Schottland nachgeschickt werden", bemerkte der Pater gerade.

Jordan sah flüchtig auf.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Padre. Hier drin befinden sich alle meine Habseligkeiten", entgegnete er.

Der Geistliche wollte etwas entgegnen, doch als er Adam bemerkte, unterließ er es.

„Ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden, dass wir den Tag bis zur Testamentseröffnung morgen zusammen verbringen?", fragte Adam seinen Neffen.

Jordans Antwort war ein knappes Nicken.

Adam verabschiedete sich von Pater Enrico, und verließ zusammen mit seinem Neffen das Gebäude, um zum Parkplatz zu gehen.

Francesco hatte sich lässig ans Fahrzeug gelehnt und las Kaugummi kauend in einem Magazin. Als er sie kommen sah, warf er seine Zeitschrift hastig durch das geöffnete Fenster auf den Beifahrersitz und kam ihnen entgegen um Jordans Tasche zu nehmen, und im Kofferraum zu verstauen.

Adam tat das grelle Sonnenlicht nach der diffusen Dunkelheit innerhalb des Gebäudes in den Augen weh. Die Hitze, der lange Flug -und die lästige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Internatsleiter - zeigte langsam ihre Wirkung.

„Zum _Corona_, Francesco", wies er den Chauffeur müde an, als Jordan und er auf der Rückbank der Limousine Platz genommen hatten.

„Jawohl, Sir Adam."

Francesco wendete den Wagen, und der Pförtner betätigte das Tor als sie sein Wachhäuschen passierten.

Adam bat Francesco per Autotelephon beim Hotel wegen eines weiteren Zimmers nachzufragen. Nachdem die Verbindung zustande gekommen war, wechselte der Chauffeur einige Worte mit seinem Gesprächspartner und bestätigte schließlich Adams Anfrage.

Adam wandte sich Jordan zu. Der Junge saß so weit von ihm abgerückt wie möglich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass deine Meinung bisher einfach übergangen wurde", entschuldigte Adam sich.

Jordan sah ihn nicht an, starrte auf die Kopfstütze des Sitzes vor sich.

„Ich bin es gewöhnt, Sir", entgegnete er emotionslos.

„Hättest du lieber im Internat bleiben wollen?", fragte Adam, obwohl er an nahm, dass dem nicht so war.

„Nein, Sir", entgegnete Jordan knapp.

Adam seufzte lautlos. _Es wäre wohl zu viel gewesen, zu hoffen, dass sich dieses Gespräch einfach gestalten würde._

„Früher hast du mich nicht mit _Sir_ angesprochen", erinnerte er Jordan ruhig.

„Ja, Sir. Ich war ein respektloses Kind."

Jordans Gesicht trug weiterhin einen nichts sagenden Ausdruck, sein Zynismus war zu subtil, als dass man ihn dafür hätte anklagen können.

„Nun gut, was hältst du davon - ", entgegnete Adam, „ - du nennst mich nicht weiter _Sir_, und ich werde dich nicht behandeln wie ein respektloses Kind."

Jordans warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, seine Lippen waren verächtlich zusammengepresst. Er antwortete nicht, aber das was er nicht sagte, war nur zu offensichtlich._ Als ob mich das interessieren würde. _

Adam gab es auf, ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen führen zu wollen, und Jordan starrte reglos aus dem Fenster zu seiner Rechten.

Sie fuhren etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde zurück durch die Sierra de Montemajor Richtung Carballo und von da aus die Fernstraße nach Malpica, um das Hotel zu erreichen. Malpica selbst war nicht viel mehr als ein kleines Fischerdorf, wie es unzählige an diesem Teil der Küste gab.

Das _Corona_ lag direkt am Strand. Nur wenige exklusivere Gäste stiegen hier ab, bei den meisten handelte es sich um Geschäftsleute oder besser betuchte Urlauber, die einen Großteil ihrer Zeit auf dem nahem Golfplatz verbrachten. Das kleine Hotel war am ehesten mit den Clubs, die Adam gewohnt war, zu vergleichen.

Als sie aus stiegen, beobachtete Adam, dass sich Jordan als erstes den Trauerflor vom Arm riss, und das Band auf die Straße fallen ließ.

Froh, sich endlich duschen und umziehen zu können, schlug Adam vor, dass sie sich in einer halben Stunde im Restaurant des Hotels wieder treffen würden.

Das Essen und der Rest des Abends verlief wie erwartet. Jordan sprach nicht von sich aus und Adam wurde es irgendwann müde, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Der Tag, besonders die ungewohnte Hitze, war anstrengend gewesen, und obwohl es noch früh war, entschied Adam, bald ins Bett zu gehen.

Er wünschte seinem Neffen eine Gute Nacht und hoffte, dass er am nächsten Tag mehr Geduld mit ihm aufbringen möge.

--

_Kommentare? Fragen? Wäre nett, zu wissen, ob überhaupt jemand mit liest. ;-) _


End file.
